If you ship DaveJohn and are upset with the update here you go
by heykillmepleaseaccountkiller
Summary: This is kinda based off the update, then I just did random crap with it and bam, DaveJohn! Gamzee and John become friends, and like, Davesprite and John hook up


John happily flew off the ship, greeting the his friends and meeting some trolls. John didn't see Karkat, or Dave. That made John kinda, upset. Rose told him that the two had a strong bond, and that worried John a lot. Then he heard sounds of laughter. _Dave and Karkat_. John watched the two hold hands and walk over to everyone. Dave looked at John, John looked back, then at his hand, which was intertwined with Karkat's. Dave let go and walked over to John. Karkat gave a small wave to John before talking with Jade. It was only him and Dave now.  
"Hey" Dave said, holding his arms out for a hug. John just sighed and shook Dave's hand. Dave groaned and pulled him into a hug. To John, Dave smelled like apples and cinnamon. The blue boy buried his face into his friends chest.  
"It's been a while...and you've seemed to change.." John said, breaking the hug.  
"Yeah, and Karkat and I are really good bros now, better than u-" Dave stopped his sentence when he saw..tears..in John's eyes. John walked off and met up with Rose and Kanaya, but they were busy, so were Terezi and Vriska. John sighed and sat on the ground, only to be joined by an indigo clown.  
"Whats up, brother?" The clown smiled at the sad boy, who sighed and looked at him.  
"Dave doesn't like me anymore..." John started "No one does, and everyone on this ship is busy with someone else!" John sniffled as the troll pulled him into a hug.  
"I know the feel bro, Karbro doesn't wanna hang with me no more" Gamzee said. John pet his hair and smiled.  
"So, you must be...Gamzee?" The troll nodded and smiled.  
"and you're John" John giggled and talked with the troll for what seemed to be like hours, before Gamzee insisted they go get a snack. John held Gamzee's hand as they walked into the kitchen area, where Karkat and Dave were listening to some sick beats. Dave frowned as he watched John giggle as the clown juggled. Karkat poked his arm and raised a brow.  
"Hey, are you alright?" The short troll asked, Dave nodded and sighed, continuing his music as the blue boy and indigo troll left.

John was asleep in the living room, cuddled up with Davesprite. The two got along, and John said that Davesprite was the real Dave, his Dave, and not the true non-sprite Dave. Davesprite seemed happy and the two bonded well. John was happy that he had his new Dave to talk to, and Gamzee. Dave walked into the room to see that DS and John were giving little pecks to each other, whispering things.  
"Hey, um, John" Dave started. The two on the couch quickly sat up, their hair ruffled and glasses off. John quickly put his glasses on and blushed madly.  
"Hey.." John gulped and tried to fix his hair. Dave walked over to the two and sat next to John, and DS crossed his arms and let out a sigh.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to, ya know, hang out? Like bros?" Dave looked at John hopefully, who was looking as DS. Davesprite nodded and John kissed the sprite's cheek and went to hang out with Dave.  
"So are you and DS um, together?" Dave asked as they played Mario Kart, _with_ Karkat. John shrugged.  
"I guess, I mean, he's the only person I can get with" John said. He began to blush as he talked about Davesprite. Dave moved closer to Karkat, which made John a little jealous. "I'm just, gonna go now..don't bother me for the rest of the day" John stood up as he began to leave, but Dave grabbed his arm.  
"Dude, what's wrong?" John shook his head and started to move again, but Dave's grip got tighter.  
"Leave me alone, Dave" John said as he tried to free his arm.  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Dave raised his voice, which kinda scared John. Dave was starting to leave a mark on his arm, they both saw it.  
"I said, leave me alone!" John blew Dave across the room, making him hit the wall, _hard_. Everyone in the room started to yell at him, not caring that John was curling up into a ball, or that he was being kicked, and crying. Dave pushed Karkat away, who was kicking John, and punched him in the face. Dave picked up the crying boy and went back to the ship, where no one was. He sat down on the bed in John's room, and made John sit on his lap. He kissed the boy softly, petting his hair. John blushed madly and looked at Dave, who set him down on the bed. Dave left the room, then came back with the necklace Davesprite always wears. He put the necklace on the nightstand, then kissed John's cheek.  
"I talked with DS, and whenever i'm not around, you can do all the sloppy make outs you want with him.." John opened his mouth, then shut it. Dave pulled the boy into a hug and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you, and only you" Dave whispered as John returned the hug, and his feelings by kissing Dave deeply.  
"I-I don't want to lose you..." John said as he received another cheek kiss from Dave.  
"Don't worry, you won't..I won't leave you for a stinky troll like Karkat anytime soon"


End file.
